


Got me trapped in your mind

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [30]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya hated going shopping, and Yuri knew that. He knew already he was going to get back home with a severe headache and a pouty Yuya, but there was just no helping it.





	Got me trapped in your mind

**Title:** Got me trapped in your mind

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 1.919

 **Prompt:[251\. All sorts of complicated](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [8 – Shopping](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Måneskin’s ‘New Song’.

 

Yuya hated going shopping, and Yuri knew that.

For starters, he wasn’t a big fan of doing anything in public with his boyfriend, knowing he had to be even more careful than usual, as to not let on there was something going on between them.

And Yuri gave him that, even though he was sure the elder could easily look at him without being assaulted by paparazzi yelling ‘scandal’.

Then, Takaki’s less than happy relationship with his own body made it an even harder task to accomplish. And this, Yuri was far less understanding with.

Winter was coming anyway, Yuya had actually lost quite some weight by dint of eating salads, and all his warm clothes didn’t fit him anymore. So Chinen had basically forced him out of the house that afternoon, headed to the closest mall.

He knew already he was going to get back home with a severe headache and a pouty Yuya, but there was just no helping it.

“Who are you taking those for, Yuri?”

Chinen got snapped back to reality by his boyfriend’s voice. He turned to look at him in time to see the disgust on his face as he watched the jeans in his boyfriend’s hands.

“We’re here to buy clothes for you, Yuuyan. So let’s just say I'm not buying these for Yamada.” he said, arching an eyebrow he what he hoped was a telling way. He wasn’t going to take it, not today.

“You just might. They’re more his size than mine.” Yuya retorted, crossing his arms and looking around uncomfortably.

“Fine. I’ll just bring these home without letting you try them on first.” Yuri threatened, which led the elder to grab his wrist.

“Wait!” he hissed. “Fine, I’ll try them on. When you’ll see for yourself that they don’t fit, will I be able to do things my way?”

Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Your way is buying stuff which is definitely too big for you. So... no, I don’t think so. You’ll try them on, you’re going to look good in them and we’re going to buy them. End of story.” he told him, grabbing another pair of pants and shoving them into Yuya’s hands. “Try those too.” he ordered, nodding toward the changing room.

Takaki walked inside as if he was heading to the gallows, but didn’t dare talk back again.

Yuri stayed outside, hearing him snort and pant and whine about something, but he didn’t pay too much attention to him.

“Are you trying the jeans on or are you digging a hole in the floor to escape?” he asked out loud after a while, sure that changing into a pair of pants shouldn’t have taken this long. He pushed the door open to sneak a peek, and saw that Yuya had worn them already. “Well, look at that. They’re just your size.” he told him, studying carefully his boyfriend’s figure.

“I don’t know...” Yuya murmured, looking at himself in the mirror and wincing. “They’re tight on the hips. I don’t really feel comfortable in them.”

“Jeans give.” Yuri said, practical, stepping inside the changing room and making Yuya turn around to pull the waistband lower. “Like this. You’re not eighty yet.”

Yuya blushed and started fidgeting.

“Out. Last thing we need is for someone to see the two of us in a changing room together.” he whispered, anxious.

Yuri rolled his eyes, not at all concerned.

“Door’s go down to the floor and no one saw me get inside. Also, I can deal with one paranoia at the time, and right now I'm completely focused on your crazy idea that you’re fat. Once I’ll convince you you’re the most attractive man in the world, I’ll worry about not ruining our careers.” he grinned; he was sure he had seen a smile on his boyfriend’s face, but it was gone soon.

“You’re not funny.” he made sure to tell him, shaking his head. “You clearly don’t see straight, Yuri. I'm your boyfriend, you’re kind of bound to tell me I look good.” he pointed out.

“Please!” Yuri replied, feigning shock. “I'm also the least diplomatic person in the whole world. If I thought you look hideous trust me, you’d know.” he sighed, tilting his head and studying his figure again. “Sometimes I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Or through anyone else’s eyes. I have a hard time fending off all of the girls trying to pick you up wherever we go, I can't really believe I have to fight to make you realize you look good.”

Yuya blushed, waving his hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” he muttered. “It’s not like there’s a queue.”

Yuri smirked, amused.

“No. Just waitresses at every restaurant we go. Or clerks in shops. Or, let me think about it, the thousands of fan girls there for you at concerts.”

“You don’t get to use the fan girls.” Yuya pointed his finger at him as a warning, which made him look quite funny in Yuri’s opinion.

“I get to use whatever I want. Even though, I must say, my opinion should be enough, since I'm the only one you should want to look good for.”

Yuya had at least the decency of blushing at that comment.

“Of course you’re the only one I...” he started saying, but the smirk on Yuri’s told him that the younger wasn’t serious. “Don’t be so hard on me, Yu, please. I'm already hard enough on myself.” he whined, and something on his boyfriend’s face should’ve really told him that it had been a really poor choice of words.

“Mh.” Yuri commented, tilting his head and staring intently at him. “Now that you mention it, I think I _may_ just have the perfect way to show you just how much I like you.” he said, and if his intentions hadn't been clear from his words, the sultry tone he had used wasn’t going to let Yuya mistake this.

He barely managed to open his mouth to tell him he was out of his mind, that Yuri was on his knees in front of him.

“Damn it, Yuri!” he hissed, the sight of him like that already working for him. “Don’t be silly, get up. We’re very much in public and very likely to be found out and... god, this isn't even about losing our job. We would probably end in prison.” he said, wincing.

Yuri rolled his eyes and leant forward, undoing the jeans’ button.

“Don’t be so dramatic. I'm sure it’s just a fee.” he smirked, pulling the zipper down. “It’s not my fault, really. You just had to go on and on about how not attractive you feel, and...” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t get on my knees in a changing room for an unattractive man, you should at least know that about me.” he pulled his pants and underwear down to suffice and leant toward him, brushing his face against the elder’s cock, feeling it harden already under his skin.

“Yuri...” Yuya tried again, swallowing and backing away until his back hit the wall. He took a deep breath, trying to make as little sound as possible. The whole situation was all sorts of complicated, and he was so confused that he couldn’t for the love of god find a way to stop his boyfriend.

And soon, he knew it, he wasn’t going to want to.

Yuri wrapped his lips around the head, sucking him in as soon as he could. Yuya hoped he was going to be smart about this and at least let it be over as soon as he could.

Yuya rolled his head back against the wall and clenched his eyes, focusing on the sensation only.

Yuri’s mouth was driving him crazy, but that wasn’t new at all; it always did.

Something about the danger, though, the thrill, the way they were risking being caught any moment, was working magic on him, and he was sure this wasn’t really going to last long.

He allowed himself to open his eyes and looked at Yuri, catching him looking up at him. He looked so damn arousing there, on his knees in front of him, his mouth stretched around his cock, that Yuya had to seriously struggle to prevent himself from grabbing his head and fuck his face. He wished he could’ve told him just that – knowing the thought would’ve turned Yuri on – but he still didn’t want to risk making more noise than strictly necessary. 

Trying to keep that in mind, he brought a hand to his mouth and bit hard on it when Yuri relaxed his throat’s muscles to take him deeper, his tongue licking in circular motions around the shaft as he kept him down as long as he could before having to pull back for air.

He did that a couple more times and then he settled for mouthing the head, sloppily, sucking hard on it and hollowing his cheeks.

It was a sweet, sweet torture, and Yuya felt torn between the need to come and the desire to make this last as soon as possible; what little common sense he had left, though, stirred him toward get it over with.

“Yu...” he murmured, as low as humanly possible. “Yu, baby, I'm close.” he warned him, and finally allowed himself to bring a hand through his hair and give a few thrusts inside his mouth. The way Yuri moaned around his cock at that was what eventually drove him over the edge; he held his head still – not that he really needed to, Yuri wasn’t going anywhere – and trying to avoid making a sound he came in the younger mouth, letting a groan escape when he felt him swallow around him.

Yuya pressed himself further against the wall, unsteady on his own legs, and opened his eyes only to see Yuri pull away from his softening cock, a satisfied grin on his face. He pulled Yuya’s pants back up and then winced, but still looked amused.

“Well, that’s it. Now I think we’re kind of forced to buy them.” he told to his boyfriend, accepting his help to stand on his feet again.

“What do you...” Yuya started, panting a little, and then he saw it. “Oh, Yuri!” he whined. “How in the world did you manage to stain it?”

Yuri opened his eyes wide, feigning shock.

“Me? I'm sorry Yuu, but that stuff’s not mine.” he smirked. “How am I expected to focus when you’re ramming your big, fat dick in my mouth?” he added then in a lewd whisper, and Yuya felt something stir inside of him all over again.

“I didn’t...” he hissed, but then he sighed. “Fine. We’re buying the damn pants. And then we’re getting straight home. Let’s see how much I can truly make you lose focus.” he threatened.

Yuri tiptoed and kissed his lips, the smile never leaving his face.

“I love you, Yuya.” he said, serious all of a sudden. “And don’t even think about complaining. It’s entirely your fault for failing to see what for me is obvious.”

“And that would be?” Yuya asked, arching an eyebrow.

“That you’re beautiful, you silly, silly man.” Yuri told him, pressing another quick kiss to his lips and then sneaking out of the changing room, leaving Yuya alone to get dressed.

Takaki kept still for a moment or two, befuddled.

Perhaps he should’ve worked on his complexes.

Or, seen to what his insecurities led, perhaps he shouldn’t have.

 


End file.
